Piper's Lucky Survival
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: So heres my first story! Piper and Leo must get to the past before Piper's past life ruins her present life, but will she make it in time before her sisters get killed? Sorry im not good at summuries!It may say one chapter but its really long and has 6chp
1. Past

**Prologue**

May 7th 1922, Piper's past life is in her room at the Manor getting ready for her wedding. She had met her husband-to-be a couple of months before she found out she was a witch. Her cousin Phoebe Russell had came over one day and stumbled over The Book of Shadows, a book of witchcraft that has been passed on generation to generation from their ancestor Melinda Warren.

Her husband-to-be was named Jeremy he was very supportive when she told him that she was a witch. Piper was in her room having second thoughts_ Should I marry Jeremy? Do I love him._ She started pacing _What should I do? _Piper thought. A shimmer of bright light went through the room. Piper turned around to see Leonardo, her secret lover he was the girls whitelighter, he had just orbed in to see Piper's decision. "Wow... you look beautiful," Leo said looking at her wedding dress. "Thank you Leo," Piper said with a smile on her face.

"Piper, are you really gong to go through with this?" Leo asked. "I don't know I have been having second thoughts, I keep asking myself 'Do I love him?' " Piper told Leo. Leo put his hands on her waist, "Well do you love Jeremy or do you love me?" Piper's eyes got watery, "How am I supposed to decide." Leo wiped the tears from Piper's eyes "Follow your heart, what does it tell you?"

Piper paused and closed her eyes she took a deep breath and opened her eyes "I love you Leo and I'll always will," Piper said looking into Leos eyes. Leo got a big grin on is face "I love you too." She leaned into him and gave him a big kiss. Piper heard footsteps "Oh my god someone's coming, Orb, Orb!" Piper yelled. Leo orbed out and her cousin Prudence Penelope walked in "Hey, Jeremy told me to bring you this," Prudence Penelope gave Piper a glass with wine in it, "it helps calm the nerves."

Piper got the glass and drank the wine, it tasted weird but she drank it anyway. "You ready," Prudence asked. "Yeah, but can I have a few minutes... alone," Piper said looking at the ground. Prudence looked at her "Sure I'll come in a few minutes." Prudence left and Piper was relieved "Leo," Piper whispered, Leo orbed in with a smile on his face. Piper smiled back and was going towards him when Piper got a dizzy spell and her face turned pale. Leo ran to her side "Are you okay? "

" Actually, no I'm kind of dizzy," Piper said as Leo put her on the bed. "I think it passed," she paused and took a deep breath "So what are we going to do? " Leo got up and helped Piper get on her feet, " We can elope."


	2. Present

**Chapter One (The Present)**

"Piper where's my plaid light blue shirt," Leo asked. Piper got out of her closet and looked at Leo, " Which one?" Piper said with a little laugh. Leo looked at her and shook his head, " You know which one, and why are you laughing?" Piper stopped laughing, " The reason I was laughing was because all your shirts are plaid and you have more than one of each color." Leo looked at her," Whatever, so where is it? " Piper tried to remember, " Its in the washer." "Okay then I better wear something else," Leo said. Piper went back into her closet, " All the clean clothes are on the shelf in the closet."

Piper went into the closet and got dressed, she was wearing a pink shirt made of silk and lace and dark blue jeans. "Are you coming downstairs to get coffee?" Piper asked Leo when she finished getting dressed. "Yeah, I'll be right down," Leo responded. Piper went down stairs but halfway down her head started hurting her and everything started spinning, " Leo," Piper said. Leo was in the room when he heard Piper say his name. Leo was leaving the room and was going towards the stairs when he heard wheezing and someone breathing rapidly. That's when it hit Leo the person breathing fast was Piper.

Leo ran as fast as he could to run to Piper's side but he was to late. Piper fell and rolled down the stairs hard. " Piper!" Leo ran to Piper's side he flipped her over and saw blood coming out of her mouth. Leo turned around to see Phoebe and Paige coming from the kitchen, " Oh my god Piper!" Phoebe yelled. Leo picked Piper up and laid her down gently on the couch. Phoebe ran over to the couch and checked Piper's pulse, " Oh my god Leo she has no pulse, heal her now!" Leo put his hands over Piper's head, " Leo what's taking so long? " Paige asked. Leo was still healing her, "She almost died that's what's taking so long." Piper's eyes opened slowly, "Leo," she whispered. " I'm right here honey," Leo said stepping into Piper's view.

Piper sat up, "What happened," she said holding her head. " You fell down the stairs honey, how do you feel? " Leo told Piper. She looked up at Phoebe and Paige, " My head hurts." Leo picked Piper up, "Lets get you to bed, maybe you'll feel better if you lay down then you can tell us what happened." Leo took Piper upstairs and put her on the bed. "Thank you Leo," Piper told him as she laid down on the bed. "Anything for you honey, just rest okay," Leo told her and then left the room. Piper fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of her and Leo at Golden Heights watching the stars, holding hands and kissing.

**May 7th 1922, San Francisco**

" Elope? " Piper asked. Leo looked at Piper, "Yes elope." Piper thought about it for a while, " Okay then lets go," Piper grabbed Leo's hand and they orbed out. They landed somewhere very high, " Leo where are we? " Piper asked looking around. "Were at Golden Heights," Leo gestured for Piper to lay down Piper got on her knees and laid down, Leo did the same thing and they held hands. Leo turned to look at Piper, "I'm so glad you chose me over him." She looked at him and brushed her lips with his, "I love you." Leo's smile got bigger and they kissed again. Piper turned around her hair getting in her face, "Did you hear something? "

Leo turned to look but saw nothing, "Probably the wind." Piper kept looking and thought she saw something but decided she was seeing things, "Probably." "What do we do now? " Piper asked. "I guess we leave San Francisco, " Leo replied. "But what about my cousins, I can't just leave them here we have demons to fight and innocents to protect," Piper said losing her breath. Leo looked at Piper with a concerned expression on his face. "Well we have to do something because Jeremy will come to look for you sooner or later," Leo told Piper.

"Well you got that right but it seems I came sooner rather then later," said a voice from the bushes. They both got up and turned around to see Jeremy standing in front of them. "Jeremy what are you doing here? " Piper replied. _What a stupid thing to say_ Piper thought. " Well, Piper I came for you, you have to marry me! " he said yelling. "I can't I don't love you I love Leo," Piper said getting closer to Leo. "Well I don't care your coming with me Now!" he yelled with all his might. Leo stepped in front of Piper and said, "She's not going anywhere, she's staying with me! "

Jeremy got Piper's arm and yanked her close, " Let go of me," he pulled her arm, "Ouch!" Leo got close to Jeremy, "Let her go Jeremy she doesn't love you , she loves me!" Then Jeremy had a thought _Maybe instead of making Piper evil I can kill her and then there's no more threats in the underworld._ " Well if I can't have her no one can!" He got close to the edge of the cliff. He let go of Piper's hands and she put her hands up to freeze him but nothing happened. "What's wrong with my powers?!" Piper asked. "I binded your powers before the wedding," Jeremy replied with a smile on his face. " But how?" Piper asked.

"The wine or rather the potion you drank earlier stripped you of your powers, you probably got dizzy afterwards right? " Jeremy told her. " Wait does that mean your a ...," Piper got interrupted and Jeremy finished her sentence, "Warlock, yes I am and you and your cousins and lover boy here never found out, I was going to marry you to make you evil but I guess I can kill you instead!"

Jeremy got Piper and threw her over the cliff she yelled, "Leooooo...!" Leo was about to orb but he was to late because Jeremy already had a crossbow, that he stolen from a darklighter, ready to shoot at him. It hit Leo in the heart, " Piper," Leo whispered but he couldn't hear Pipers voice anymore he heard a big thump and guessed that Piper was already dead. Leo died and his body disappeared in a swirl of orbs.


	3. Deja Vu

_**Chapter Two (The Present)**_

_Piper sat up fast she had just had a terrible nightmare about her and Leo dying. She looked up and saw Leo," Are you okay? " he asked. " Yeah I'm fine why? "Piper asked. Leo sat down next to her, " Just looked like you had a nightmare thats all." "Well I did." Piper looked at the alarm clock next to the bed it read five P.M. " How long have you've been watching me sleep?" Piper asked with a smile on her face. Leo returned the smile back, "For about an hour, so what did you dream about?" Piper got comfortable in Leos arms with her head against his chest, "Well I had a dream that I... died and that you died right after me."_

_Leo pushed her aside a little and put his concerned face on. Piper touched his face, " Don't worry about it, lets go get some coffee." She got up and Leo followed right behind her they entered the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige were no where to be seen. Piper got herself a cup of coffee with Leo still behind her, " Are Phoebe and Paige still at work?" Leo and Piper sat down Leo got a sip of his coffee before responding, " Yeah, they called and said they were going to be late but they said they would call later to check up on you."_

_The phone started ringing Piper got up and picked up the phone, " Hello." Phoebe was on the other end, " Hey Piper how you doing?" " Are you feeling any better? " Paige said. " Paige is that you?' Piper asked. Phoebe laughed, " Of course, were three waying." Piper turned around to look at Leo she went back to her seat," Well I'm feeling much better thank you, hold on let me put you on speaker so Leo can hear," Piper got up and pushed the button to put it on speaker._

_" Okay were on," Piper said. "So what happened to you, Piper?" Phoebe asked with curiosity in her voice. " Okay I'll tell you, I was coming downstairs and I... fainted." Leo looked at Piper with concern. "What?" Piper asked all of them, " Why are you guys so quiet?" Phoebe cleared her throat, " Piper... Paige and I have been thinking maybe your... Pregnant." Leo stared at Piper, "Are you?" "No, I'm not." Piper said looking a little sad. Leo picked Piper's chin up, " Are you sure?"_

_" I'm positive," Piper replied with a very sad voice. " I'm sorry honey you didn't tell us that you took a pregnancy test," Phoebe said on the phone. " I'm sorry Leo I didn't want to get your hopes down," Piper said. Leo hugged Piper, " It's okay I'm not giving up Piper I love you and thats all that matters," he kissed the top of her head. " Oh thats so sweet but I have to get back to my column I won't be home 'til around 6:30." "I'm not going to be home 'til around 6:30 too," Paige Said._

_They hung up and Piper and Leo were alone again. " Are you okay honey? " Leo asked getting the hair out of Piper's face. " Yeah I'm okay," Piper replied looking at Leo in the eyes. Leo got up and put the coffee cups in the sink, " So what do you want to do today because I got the day off. " Piper got up went to Leo and put her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes, " I know of this place It's really beautiful there." " Really, where? " Leo asked smiling down at Piper. Piper put here arms around Leo's waist, " Golden Heights , the suns going down and the sunset will look beautiful."_

_" What are we waiting for," Leo asked. Piper got on her toes and kissed Leo, " You want to take a picnic or something? " Leo looked at her, " If your hungry then lets take a picnic but for sure we need to take a blanket to lay down on." Piper went and got a picnic basket, she made some food and put it in along with some drinks, she got a blanket and went looking for Leo. " Leo!" Piper called for him and he came immediately. " You ready to go," Leo asked as he orbed in._

_" Yup, are you? " Piper asked looking at Leo's face. Leo bent down and kissed Piper on the cheek, " Yup, lets go." Leo grabbed Piper's hand and they orbed out. They orbed to Golden Heights Leo took the stuff that Piper had and laid down the blanket and put the basket down. Piper got on the blanket and got the food and put it on the blanket. After thirty minutes they finished eating and put everything back in the picnic basket. Leo and Piper laid down and looked up at the stars while holding hands. Leo turned to look at Piper and couldn't believe how happy he was, he looked at her and smiled he got closer to her and kissed her lips that still tasted as sweet as the first time he kissed her._

_They stared at the stars again and Piper turned around, "Did you hear some..thing? " Leo turned to look but saw nothing " Probably the wind." Piper turned to Leo, "What did you just say? " Leo turned to look at Piper who had a confused look on her face, " Probably the wind, why? " " This just seems all familiar thats all like deja vu," Piper told Leo looking around. " How if we've never done this before," Leo asked. Piper heard a noise come from the bushes behind them, she got up and looked around but saw nothing. Leo got up, " What is it, what's wrong? "_

_Piper thought she heard a male voice yelling but it was faint, " Do you hear something? " Leo listened really hard, " I don't hear nothing, why what do you hear? " Piper got up and felt like someone was in front of her but no one was there, " It's faint but I can hear a voice yelling." Then someone or something grabbed Piper's arm. " Piper what are you doing?" Leo asked looking at the position that Piper was in, she had her arm behind her back and looked like she was in pain._

_" Leo someone or something has my arm and it hurts, ouch!" Piper cried out in pain when her arm got yanked even harder. Leo went to Piper's side, "What is it, there's nothing here." Piper started walking towards the edge and her hands were free, she rubbed her arm as it ached in pain. "Piper what are you doing? " Piper looked to see Leo still near the bush, " My arms were let free," she said. Then all of a sudden Piper got pushed off the cliff, " ahh, Leooooo...!" " Oh my god, Piper!" Leo yelled then orbed out. " Leooooh," Piper yelled until an orb of light caught her and they orbed out back on the cliff._

_Leo had caught Piper just in time, they orbed on the cliff safely," Are you okay? " Leo asked with little breath left. Piper looked at Leo and fainted. " Piper, Piper," Leo caught Piper and tried to heal her but nothing happened. They orbed out back to the manor and Leo laid her down on the couch, he tried to wake her up but she didn't wake up. He checked her pulse and she was okay but she just fainted __Should I call Phoebe, nah I don't want to bug her at work. Come on Piper wake up honey,_ Leo thought but she wouldn't wake up.

Phoebe was at her desk in her office at The Bay Mirror, Phoebe was an advice columnist and tried to help people the normal way without using her powers. She looked up from her computer because she felt like someone was watching her, but all she saw was her closed door. Phoebe keeps her door closed just in case Paige or Leo orbed in.

Phoebe started working when a shimmer of bright light went through the room. Phoebe looked up to see Leo, " Leo what's wrong is it Piper? " Leo put his concerned face on, a face that meant something bad happened or there was bad news, " Yes I need you at the Manor." Phoebe got up and grabbed her purse, " Hold on let me tell Elise." Phoebe said she left her office and went to Elise's office, " Elise I'll have to work from home for the rest of the day, I'll e-mail the column when you need it okay bye," Phoebe left without an answer and went back to her office. Leo was there waiting for her, " Okay lets go," she grabbed Leo's arm and they orbed out.

When their feet hit firm land again Phoebe saw Piper on the couch laying down. Phoebe let go of Leo and walked over to Piper and checked her pulse again thats when Phoebe got hit with a vision, her power was to see the future and past events. _She saw Piper and Leo on Golden Heights holding hands and kissing then Jeremy came and pushed Piper off the cliff and shot Leo with a poisoned arrow._ When she came back from the vision Leo was right next to her, " What did you see? " Leo asked. Phoebe looked at him " I saw you and Piper..die," Phoebe said with fear in her throat. " Wait you saw me and Piper die in the future? " Leo asked. " I think so why? " Phoebe asked listening closely to what Leo had to say.

Leo thought for a while, " Because Piper woke up scared because she had a nightmare that me and her had died." " Wait Piper had a dream premonition? " Phoebe asked in confusion. Leo got up and started pacing, " She can't thats not her power." Phoebe shaked Piper but she didn't wake up, " Well it was about her so maybe its some kind of warning. " Leo stopped pacing and looked down at Phoebe, " Maybe her past life warned her."

" Has she been warned physically yet." Phoebe asked getting up again. " I don't think so but you'll have to tell me where she died, first," Leo said getting on his knees to try to heal Piper again but nothing happened. Phoebe headed for the kitchen and grabbed the smelling salts and went back to Leo in the conservitory. She gave Leo the smelling salts, " You guys were at Golden Heights holding hands Piper was wearing a wedding dress and you were wearing a tux, Jeremy showed up and pushed Piper over the edge and shot you with a crossbow. "

" Piper was wearing a wedding dress? " Leo asked while putting the smelling salts under Piper's nose. Piper started moving and opened her eyes, " Leo? " Phoebe got on her knees and sat on her knees in front of Piper, " How you feeling sweetie? " Piper sat up and looked around, " How did I get here? " Leo sat down next to Piper, " I orbed you here, are you okay? "

" Yeah I'm fine why, what happened? " Piper asked looking at Leo intently. " Yeah what did happen? " Phoebe asked getting closer to Leo so she could hear. " We were at Golden Heights and Piper got attacked by something invisible it pushed her over the cliff and I orbed out and caught her in time, when we got back on the top she fainted in my arms." Leo explained. " You guys went to Golden Heights, thats exactly what happened in my premonition, except Leo got shot. " Piper stood up and turned to Phoebe and Leo, "Wait you had a premonition."

" Yes I got a premonition when I touched you, and you got pushed over the cliff," Phoebe explained. Piper started pacing because she was getting nervous, " But who or what pushed me? " Leo got up and rubbed Piper's arms, " I don't know honey there was nothing there when you fell." Phoebe got up and walked over to Piper and Leo, " Not in my premonition Jeremy shoved you off the cliff and shot Leo with a poisoned arrow." Leo put his arm around Piper's waist, " Jeremy, how's that possible we vanquished him." Piper asked Phoebe.

" I know, but I think my premonition was a past event," Phoebe said looking at both of them. " Why do you think that? " Piper asked. Leo turned to Piper, " Because she saw you in a wedding dress and me in a tux. " Piper put her hands on her head, " Are you okay? " Leo asked her grabbing her sides just in case she fainted. " Headache forming, " Piper said. Leo turned to Phoebe, " Maybe we should call Paige. " Phoebe moved her head left to right, " No Paige is busy, she'll be home in a little bit anyways."

" So what do we do? " Piper asked them. Phoebe headed for the staircase " What we do best find out how to save you because I'm not going to lose another sister." They all went upstairs to the attic where The Book of Shadows was at, Phoebe started flipping through the pages to look for an answer while Leo sat down and Piper laid her head down on his lap. Leo was playing with Piper's hair when he thought of something, " I just had a thought maybe what you saw was our past lives." Phoebe walked over to Leo and Piper, " Why do you think that? " Piper sat up and looked at Leo, " Because in my past life I was Piper's lover." Piper smiled, " We know that honey."

" No not when you married Dan before that when you were going to marry Jeremy ." Leo said looking at Piper. Piper's eyes got wide, " I was going to marry Jeremy!" Phoebe started laughing and Piper hit Phoebe's arm, " Ouch, what was that for? " They all heard the door close and turned around, " Probably Paige," Piper turned back to Leo, " Okay so what happened what did you do? " Phoebe heard someone walking downstairs, " I don't think thats Paige or she would have called out for us." Piper turned around her hair getting in her face, " Lets go downstairs," she whispered.

Piper was the first one going downstairs there was no one there she got down the stairs and an energy ball threw her across the room. Phoebe was running down the stairs when she got to the floor an energy ball threw her across the room too. Leo was going down he saw Piper was awake but was in bad shape. Leo went down the stairs Piper saw that the warlock was going to hit Leo with an energy ball. Leo turned and he was trapped he didn't have powers to protect himself.

The warlock made an energy ball in his hand, Piper picked her hands up and tried to blow him up but only a spark hit him but it was enough to scare him away. Piper passed out, after she had saved Leo's life, Leo ran to Piper and Phoebe who got thrown near the door. Leo got both his hands and healed Piper and Phoebe at the same time, Phoebe woke up first, " Ouch , what happened? " Piper got up when Phoebe asked the question, " A warlock attacked us thats what happened." Leo hugged Piper, " Thank you Piper you saved my life."

Piper looked into his eyes and smiled, " Of course I saved your life, your the love of my life and I wouldn't be able to live without you." Piper gave Leo a big hug and they kissed. " Not to be rude but we need to figure out who that was." They headed back to the attic to check The Book of Shadows again. "Maybe we should call Paige to tell there's a warlock after us again," Phoebe said to Piper and Leo as they entered the attic. Piper turned to Phoebe, " Sure I'll call her," Piper got the phone and dialed Paige's cell phone number, but it went straight for the answering machine.

Piper hung up and went to the book were Leo and Phoebe were at, " She has her phone off." Phoebe looked up from the book and stopped turning pages, " Maybe Leo should orb and tell her." Piper shook her head, " No, Paige can handle herself, she'll be okay." Leo turned the pages of the book, "What are we looking for Piper's problem or the warlock?" Phoebe looked at Piper, " No offense but it would be easier if we looked for the warlock, since we know what he is and all."

" Don't worry I agree with you, me and Leo saw the warlock and know how he looks," Piper said looking at Leo then looking at Phoebe. Piper then started to worry there, she had just remembered something when she tried to blow up the warlock only a spark came out. Leo saw how Piper looked and knew that was something was wrong, " Piper what's wrong?" Piper looked at Leo and thought_ Maybe I should get something and try to freeze it._ She turned around and grabbed an empty vase, " Drop this," Leo looked confused, " Just do it ."

Leo grabbed the vase from Piper and dropped it, Piper put her hands up to freeze it but nothing happened. Phoebe and Leo's eyes went wide open and there mouth's as well. " Wait you lost your powers, when? " Phoebe asked Piper who was looking at Leo. " I don't know, I'll I know is when I tried to blow up the warlock all that came out was a spark." Leo had his thinking face on, "Leo what do you think, I know that face you know something, spill it," Piper said pointing at his face.

" I was thinking maybe someone stripped your powers," Leo told them. "No that can't be it, don't I have to drink a potion for that?" Piper asked Leo. " Thats true but if Phoebe and I are right your past life may have drank it from Jeremy," Leo said. " My past life? Then how do we fix it? "Piper asked. Phoebe walked to the book, " Well we can make a spell up to send both of you to the past but we'll need Paige." Phoebe was going towards the phone but Piper grabbed her arm, " Our best luck is doing a potion and spell to send us there and take us back."

Leo stepped up, "Piper's right thats our best chance of getting there safely and back safely." Piper went to Leo, "I know exactly what to use but I need some herbs from P3." Piper started going towards the stairs. " Piper where you going? " Phoebe asked as she tried to catch up to Piper with Leo behind. " I'm going to see the Elders about the warlock, Piper's powers, and Phoebe's premonition, I'll be back," Leo kissed Piper and left.


	4. Attacked by a demon

_**Chapter Three**_

_Paige was making some copies of a document in the copy room, at South Bay Social Services. Paige had been working there even before she had found out she was a powerful witch with supernatural powers. Paige was getting her copies when someone yanked her hair, " Ouch!" She couldn't see who or what was yanking her hair but she wasn't going to let him get away with it. She stabbed his ribs with her elbow._

_He yelled out in pain and bent over, she turned around to see a man that was tall and slim with brownish hair and dressed in black. " Hello witch." Paige backed up, " What do you want?" He came closer to her, " What everyone wants, your powers." __Of course, its always has to do with the powers,_ Paige thought. The warlock threw an energy ball but Paige ducked. " Cup!" the cup on the coffee table disappeared in a swirl of orbs and landed on the warlocks head. She backed up and he blinked out.

_Okay what was that, I better get home to tell Piper and Phoebe,_ Paige thought. Paige got out of the copy room and went to her small desk, she was only an assistant and they hadn't promoted her to become a social worker yet. She grabbed her things and checked the time it was six forty-five P.M, which meant she could leave without permission. She went passed her bosses office and into the parking lot to her buggy, as she was walking to the car she got her cell phone out of her purse. The good news was that she remembered her cell phone, the bad news was it's battery died.

She had no way of calling her sisters to tell them that a warlock was on the loose, and she couldn't orb because she had to get her car to the Manor. All the way home Paige was thinking about the warlock and about Piper fainting, she smiled as she thought that Piper might be pregnant and she might be an auntie soon. She knew Piper wasn't pregnant but Piper had seen in the future that she had a little girl so sooner or later she had to have a baby, but Paige rather it be sooner then later.

Paige got to the Manor, she got out of her car and started up the stairs to the house. She went into the house and saw glass on the floor what it was no one would know. " Piper, Phoebe, anyone home?!" Paige asked out loud. Paige headed for the kitchen, " I'm in the attic Paige," Phoebe yelled from upstairs. Paige turned around and headed for the attic as she went in she saw Phoebe all alone reading The Book of Shadows, " Okay what happened cause I know when your up here reading the book that means trouble."

Phoebe looked up from the book to see Paige, " Paige what happened to your hair?" Paige walked to the dusty mirror and fixed her hair which got messed up when the warlock attacked, " Well thats why I came home as fast as I could, a warlock attacked me at work, around fifteen minutes ago." Phoebe put the book down and stood up, " Wait was he tall, dressed in black..." Paige finished her sentence, " And had brownish colored hair, yeah, how did you know?"

Phoebe walked over to Paige and fixed her hair, "He attacked me and Piper today." Paige turned around and stopped Phoebe, " Wait, when did you get home?" Phoebe walked back to the book and sat down, " I got home around five thirty because Piper… got another fainting spell." " Wait she had another fainting spell and you guys didn't call me!" Paige yelled.

" I'm sorry Paige but we didn't want to interrupt you at work I know you got in trouble for leaving last time," Phoebe said staring straight at Paige in the eyes. Paige looked like she was about to lose it but she clamed herself down _Its ok Paige she was just trying to help_, Paige thought trying to clam down. She started to pace in front of Phoebe, " Ok then where's Piper?"

"Piper went to P3 to get some herbs," Phoebe said still looking in the book for the warlock. Paige went to the table and picked up a piece of paper that had a spell written on it in Phoebe's hand writing. " What's this?" Paige asked holding the paper in her hand. Phoebe looked up to see the spell she wrote to send Piper and Leo back to the past in Paige's hand, " That's the spell I made to send Piper and Leo to the past."

" Huh, your sending Piper and Leo to the past, Why?" Paige asked Phoebe. Phoebe put the book down and stared at Paige, " Oh I forgot to tell you, Piper kind of had a dream premonition and I got a real premonition when I touched Piper." Paige stared at Phoebe and rubbed her temples, " Okay confusion." Phoebe got up and started to explain what happened at Golden Heights and with Piper's dream and premonition.

" Okay so Piper and Leo have to go to the past and do what exactly?" Paige asked. " They have to kill Jeremy and save themselves before they die," Phoebe said looking over the spell. Paige walked to the Book of Shadows and flipped through the pages to look for the warlock.

Just when she thought she found something the warlock blinked in, " Watch out," Paige yelled to Phoebe. Phoebe turned around and the warlock grabbed her. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over. He got back up and hit Phoebe with an energy ball, " Ouch!" Phoebe fell to the floor. He tried to hit Phoebe with another energy ball but was to late, " Energy ball!" Paige orbed the energy ball over to the warlock and he flew across the room and hit the table.

The table broke into pieces, he got up and looked down at his side it was bleeding so he blinked out. Paige walked over to Phoebe who was unconscious on the floor, " Phoebe wake up," Paige yelled shaking her but she didn't budge. Paige looked up, "Leo, Leo!"

Leo orbed in and looked down at Phoebe, "What happened?" he bent down and started to heal Phoebe. " The warlock attacked us and he hit Phoebe with an energy ball," Paige said sitting down next to Phoebe and Leo. Phoebe woke up and stood up, "Did you get him?"

Paige and Leo stood up, " No but I did wound him so we have his blood to scry for him but of course that's after we find out who he is." Leo looked around, "Wait all you need is to look through the warlock section he should be in there." Phoebe walked over to the Book of Shadows and flipped to the warlock section.

Phoebe turned to the page with the picture of the warlock, "Found him." Paige walked to the book and looked at the page, " His name is 'Waerloga' he's been around for centuries stealing witches powers." Leo looked at Paige, " Wait what did you say his name was?" Paige looked at Leo, "His name is Waerloga, Why?" " Waerloga is old English for warlock," Leo said.

" Phoebe slow down, what happened?" Piper said talking on the phone in her office at P3. " The warlock attacked again," Piper said to Phoebe on the other side of the phone. " So what do you want me to do about it? I can't go home I'm waiting for the manager of the band that's coming," Piper said. Phoebe was telling Piper to get home right away.

Piper heard a noise from outside her office, " I'll call you back." Piper hung up on Phoebe even though she was still talking on the other side. She got up and got out of her office. When she got out she saw a man, he had blonde hair and looked cute. " Can I help you?"

The man looked up and down at Piper, " Are you Piper Halliwell?" Piper noticed the man getting closer so she started backing up, " Yes, Why?" The man got closer, " Then you must be a Charmed One?" Piper stared at him as he transformed into the warlock she saw in the afternoon. She grabbed the glass that was on the booth and threw it straight to his face.

The warlock dodged the glass. Piper didn't know what to do, her mind was a complete blank. She started running for the exit, " Leo!" The warlock ran after her and threw an energy ball at her. It hit Piper on the back and she flew across the room and hit the wall. The warlock walked to Piper, he turned her around to check her back and she had a big wound in the middle of her back.

He grabbed Piper and blinked out. He took her to his layer. He took Piper and tied her up in his big cage. He went to his book of spells and potions and started looking for something to take her powers away.

Back at the Manor Phoebe was trying to call Piper's cell but she wasn't answering. "Piper's calling sounds like she's in trouble… Ahh!" Leo was crying out in pain. Phoebe and Paige ran to Leo, "Leo what's wrong?" Phoebe asked trying to pick him up from the floor.

Leo got up, " Its Piper she's hurt." " Where is she at?" Paige asked. Leo tried to sense her, "She's at P3." Phoebe started hitting Leo, " Orb, Orb!" Leo orbed out with Phoebe and Paige followed, they orbed out and appeared at P3. That's where they saw Piper flying across the room and hitting the wall, " Piper!" Leo yelled.

They started running towards her but the warlock took her and they blinked out. " Leo where is she can you sense her?" Phoebe asked. Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense Piper, " I can't sense her, but she might be in the underworld or he can be magically blocking his layer."

" Well we have to find her fast because she only has five hours until you and her die," Phoebe said looking at Leo. Paige started thinking and looked at Leo and Phoebe, " I think we should make a potion to take us to his layer and when we get there we vanquish him with the potion that was in the book."

" Paige your right but we need to get the herbs that Piper was going to get there probably in her purse," Phoebe said and walked into her office grabbed her purse, " I'll close the club, Paige you get working on those potions Leo and I will be there in a minute." Paige nodded and orbed back to the manor.

Leo orbed out with Phoebe to the front of P3 and they locked the doors and orbed back to the attic. Paige was working on the vanquishing potion, " I'm almost done but you should work on the other potion." Phoebe walked over to the table and started putting herbs into the pot.

" This vanquishing potion is done," Paige said as she put the potion in a vial. Phoebe put the last ingredient in the pot and she put it in vials, one for Paige and herself. " I'm done too, ready?" Phoebe asked when she got up. Paige walked over to Phoebe, "Ready." Phoebe gave Paige the potion, " I made a potion to uncloak the layer as soon as we get there so that we can call Leo and he can go heal Piper."

They counted to three and threw the potion to there feet at the same time. They appeared in a dark place and could hear someone wincing in pain which they guessed was Piper. Phoebe got the potion and threw the potion to the ground, " Leo!" The warlock came out of the dark with Piper in his hands.

" If you get one step closer I'll cut her throat with this knife," Waerloga said showing the knife next to Piper's throat. Just then Leo orbed in behind him and hit Waerloga on the head, Waerloga fell to the ground letting Piper, who was still unconscious, fall to the floor next to him. Leo picked Piper up and walked to Phoebe and Paige. Paige threw the potion to Waerloga and he exploded with a load shriek that echoed through the layer. Paige grabbed Phoebe's arm and orbed out and Leo orbed out with an unconscious Piper.

They orbed into the attic and Leo put Piper sofa and started to heal her the wound on her back. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped, " Leo?" Piper sat up and Leo hugged her, " Are you okay?" Piper stood up and looked at her shirt, " Yeah but what happened why I'm I all dirty?" Phoebe walked to Piper and started dusting her shirt off, " Waerloga kidnapped you and you were unconscious the whole time."

" Wait who's Waerloga?" Piper asked. " That's the warlock his name was Waerloga which is old English for warlock," Paige explained. Leo stared into Piper's eyes, "I hope your not tired because we still have to go to the past to save ourselves."

" Wait that reminds me I left my purse at P3 and I left it unlocked someone.." Piper was about to finish when Phoebe interrupted her. " Piper we took care of it and the potions and spell to take you to the past are done." Piper went to the wall and drew the triquetra then she threw the potion and her and Leo held hands and got in front of the triquetra,

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme _

_Heed the hope within our minds_

_Send us back to where we'll find_

_What we wish in place and time."_

The portal opened and Piper and Leo walked through it. When Piper and Leo came out of the portal all they saw was the attic but Phoebe nor Paige were there. " Did it work?" Leo asked looking around the attic. Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows, " Either we're in the past or our book lost weight."

Piper grabbed Leo's hand and they went towards Piper's room. Piper put her ear against the door and could hear pacing, " Sounds like someone's worried," Piper whispered to Leo. They both put there ears against the door, " Wow… you look beautiful," they heard past Leo say. Piper turned to see if anyone was coming, " Keep an eye out for anyone," Piper said to Leo.

" I love you Leo and I'll always will," Piper heard past Piper say. Leo came running to Piper, " Looks like Prue's coming." Piper stared at Leo, "Wait she's coming over here," Piper said. She put her ear back on the door, " Oh my god someone's coming, Orb, Orb!" Piper heard her past self say.

" Piper what are you doing?" Prue asked present Piper. Piper turned around, " oh my god Prue?" Prue walked over to Piper and Leo, " What are you wearing and why is Leo here, your supposed to be in your wedding gown," Prue said looking at Leo. " Wait what's that?" Piper asked pointing at the glass in Prue's hand.

" Jeremy gave it to me he said its to clam the nerves," Prue said giving it to Piper. Piper took it and smelled it, " this isn't a drink this is a potion." Prue took it from Piper's hand and smelled it, "How do you know?" Piper took it from Prue's hand and threw it on the carpet it started to bubble, "Would wine do that?"

" I don't get it, Jeremy's not a witch how can he make a potion?" Prue asked looking down at the bubbling carpet. " He's not a witch he's probably a warlock trying to steal your powers," Leo told Piper and Prue. Piper opened the door to her room but no one was in there, "oh no."

" What?" Prue asked looking around. " Nothing just try to stall the wedding I have to do something right now," Piper said closing the door so that Leo and herself were alone. " Piper where are they?" Leo asked looking around for them in the room. Piper grabbed Leo's hands, "Orb us to Golden Heights."

They orbed out and hid behind a bush watching past Piper and Leo laying down on the grass. Then Jeremy blinked in he was about to say something but Piper and Leo popped out of the bushes, " Well hello Jeremy long time no see," Piper said. Jeremy looked confused, "What the heck?"

Piper put her hands up and froze him although she wanted to blow him up. " Why didn't you blow him up?" Leo asked. Piper turned to Leo, "Hello I'm in the past she must only have the power to freeze." Past Piper looked at Piper and Leo and she got closer to past Leo, "Who the hell are you?"

" Well I'm you, except I'm from the 21st century," Piper said. Past Piper looked at past Leo, " What are you doing here then?" Piper got closer to Jeremy to make sure he was still frozen, " Well Leo and I came back because you guys were going to die today and when you guys die so do we."

Past Leo looked at Jeremy, "So why did you freeze Jeremy?" Piper looked at past Piper and Leo, "Wait you guys don't know?" Past Piper looked around, " Know what?" " That Jeremy's a warlock," Piper told her. Past Piper's eyes got big, " What?" Piper walked to her and held her hand, " I know its hard to except because he meant so much to you but we brought the spell to vanquish him cause if we don't vanquish him we'll all die."

Piper walked back to Leo and held her hand out he reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. " Piper and I are going to say the spell together to vanquish Jeremy," Piper said walking to past Piper. Past Piper and Piper started to read the spell:

" _Kill this Jeremy from our lives_

_So we may live _

_And he will die_

_Take him now, make him die_

_cause we don't want him in our lives."_

Jeremy unfroze and yelled in pain and blew up. Piper walked back to Leo , " We better get back to the attic so we can leave." Leo got Piper around the waist and they orbed out into the attic. Past Piper and Leo orbed right behind them, " So what do we do?" past Piper asked. Piper and Leo turned around, " I say you marry the man you love after all your still in time for the wedding," Piper said smiling at them.

" Piper what about Dan?" Leo asked out loud. Piper turned to look at Leo, " Leo!" Past Piper looked at them, " Who's Dan?" Piper tried to explain but she couldn't tell too much or she might ruin her future, " Don't worry about it just get to that alter and marry Leo ok."

Piper took the potion out of her pocket and threw it at the wall and said the spell:

" _I call upon the Halliwell line _

_To send us back through space and time _

_The future is what we ask for now _

_Another way we don't know how"_

The portal opened and they went through with the wind blowing in there faces it was hard to breathe but they made it through. When they got back they saw the attic fallen apart. Piper walked in and looked around, " Phoebe, Paige!?" They heard crying and went downstairs, "Hello?" Piper said looking around.

When they got downstairs they heard explosions in the basement when they got down there they saw Piper although she looked older, "Oh my god," Piper said looking at herself crying. The older Piper saw them and was shocked, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Don't worry about us Piper what's wrong?" Leo said looking at Piper with a worried look on his face. " Leo?" Piper got up and hugged him and started crying on his shoulder. Piper turned to look at Leo, "What the…?" Piper said looking at the older Piper.

After Piper let go of Leo she stared at them and tried to put her strong face on. "Piper what happened?" Piper started crying again, "You ruined me, you ruined the future!" Piper backed away because it looked like she was going to attack her.

"What are you talking about? How did I ruin the future? Where is Phoebe and Paige?" Piper asked. Piper took a deep breath, "Their…dead."


	5. The death of too many halliwells

**Chapter Four**

Phoebe and Paige were at the manor waiting in the attic for Piper and Leo to come back. "Don't you think they should have been back by now?" Phoebe asked Paige getting anxious. "Can you stop your getting me nervous. I already feel like a nervous wreck." Paige said. Phoebe stopped pacing, "What if the spell went wrong?"

Paige walked over to Phoebe to comfort her. Then they went flying across the room. When they looked up they saw Waerloga with a whole bunch of warlock friends. "What the…," Phoebe said. "Didn't we vanquish you already?" Paige asked Waerloga. " Actually you vanquished a clone not me, see its one of the abilities I picked up from a witch a couple of weeks ago."

"Athame!" Paige yelled but nothing happened. Phoebe tried to levitate into the air but nothing happened. "Where are our powers?!" Phoebe asked out loud. The warlocks started to attack, Phoebe could knock some out with her martial art skills.

She was more worried about Paige because she's half whitelighter which means she's a pacifist, which also means she may not be able to handle the warlocks. "Phoebe watch out!" Paige yelled. Phoebe turned around but was too late, she felt a surge of pain run through her body. When she looked down she saw a warlock pull the athame out of her chest.

She fell to the floor and could feel her breathing escape out of her lungs. Paige ran to Phoebe's side and started crying, " Phoebe hang on its going to be all right." Phoebe looked up she could feel her heart racing in her chest she was going to die and never see her sisters again. She started crying, " Paige…tell Piper… that… I love her…I love you," She choked out she looked up at the ceiling and let out her last breathe.

"Phoebe, Phoebe! Come back, please come back," Paige was now shaking Phoebe's body but Phoebe was already dead. Paige got pissed and started to attack the warlocks but Waerloga picked up the athame and stabbed her in the back. Paige immediately felt the athame go through her back and she fell to the floor next to her dead sisters body.

She can see her life pass before her eyes and she was started to breathe heavily and she could see a bright light before she knew it she was floating in the clouds. When she opened her eyes she saw white fluffy clouds, " Where am I?" Paige asked looking around at her surroundings.

" Your in heaven, Paige." a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Phoebe but she wasn't alone grams, mom and Prue were with her. Tears were filling in her eyes, " What do you mean?" Phoebe walked over to her and put here hands on her shoulders, " Were dead, which means we're not going to see Piper anymore."

Piper just stared at her future self, " Dead?" she said with a shaky voice. Piper took a step back and placed a hand on Leo for support, " What do you mean dead, how? When?" The future Piper looked at Leo and Piper, " The day you guys went to the past…" she was cut off by the present Piper. " Wait what do you mean the day we went to the past, what year is it?" she asked looking around.

" 2007," the future Piper replied. " See the warlock that had kidnapped me didn't die and he took Paige and Phoebe lost their powers. They got killed and the warlock became The Source. After me and Leo had our baby…" she got cut off when Piper put her hands up in the air. "Wait did you just say baby" she asked with wide eyes looking at Leo.

Piper eyes started to water, " Yes, we did except…they got killed," she said tears flowing down her cheeks. Piper stepped up to her future self and stared into her own eyes, "What do you mean by 'they'" Leo looked at Piper as she started to cry, "Come on Piper tells us."

She wiped her tears away and took deep breath and stood up trying to be strong, " The baby and Leo died…they got incinerated in front of my eyes." that's when she broke down and started crying and the tears couldn't stop. Leo bent down next to her and hugged her. Piper couldn't get jealous because that was her after all and he was only trying to help me with my pain.

When Piper stopped crying Leo got up and walked over to the present Piper. She bent down next to her and helped her up, " Okay so you're just trying to tell me that the future Source is going to ruin my life. Okay so what happened after that what have you've been doing to your life?"

Piper stood up and went up the stairs to the kitchen and waked into the conservatory and sat down. The present Piper noticed breakfast for two was half eaten on the table, "Who did you eat with?" she asked pointing to the plates of half eaten food. Piper and Leo sat down next to her. She put her hands on her face and slide them into her hair, "Cole."

Piper turned to look at her and her eyes went wide open, "Cole but we vanquished him!" Leo put a hand on Piper's shoulder to clam her down. Piper looked up at him she was pissed off she went through hell and back trying to save Phoebe and vanquish Cole.

The future Piper knew what she was thinking, "I know what your thinking but Cole didn't come back to hurt us he came back for Phoebe. When he found out Phoebe was dead he went nuts trying to go back to save her but she wouldn't pay attention to him. So he gave up and started to mourn I comforted him while he comforted me."

Piper looked at her with disgust, " Ill don't tell me you…" Piper looked at her, " uh-huh." Leo looked at her trying to understand what they were talking about. Piper looked like she wanted to throw up, "That's just gross I can't believe you slept with him!" Leo looked at the future Piper with a betrayed face and sadness.

"Leo I'm sorry I was depressed and well you were gone so…" she was cut off by Piper. "That doesn't mean anything, so what are you two a couple now?" she said with disgust on her face. Right there Cole shimmered in, "Piper we need to talk…What are they doing here?"

Piper looked at him, "We came from the past the year 2002." Piper took Leo's hand and stared at her future self. Cole sat down next to Piper and put his hand on her waist. Piper and Leo just looked at them they couldn't believe their eyes Cole and Piper were a couple how gross was that.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Piper said pointing at Cole's hand that was on Piper's waist. "Look you can stop doing that now especially in front of us because we are going back to before Phoebe and Paige were killed so we can have a better future," Piper said to her future self and Cole.

Piper got up and started heading to the stairway with Leo following close by, "All we need to do is make a potion and good spell to send us back to were Phoebe and Paige were attacked." Piper and Cole got up and followed Piper and Leo into the attic Piper started putting herbs into the black pot.

Piper started writing the spell with Cole's help of course and Leo was helping Piper with the potion. Once Piper was done with the potion she went over to her future self and Cole and checked over the spell. Piper went over to a chest of witchcraft stuff and pulled out two pieces of chalk she handed one to Leo. They walked over to the other side of the attic and started making a triquetra.

When they were done Piper walked over and put the spell in her pocket, "We'll only use the spell if the potion doesn't work." Leo walked over to Piper and gave her the potion, "What if when we go through the portal it takes us somewhere else?" Piper grabbed the potion then grabbed his hand, "If we end up somewhere else I have the spell to use to take us to the time we really need."

"Yes I killed the Charmed ones, the underworld belongs to me," Waerloga told his minions. A tall skinny man that was wearing rags stepped up, " But what about the third one?" Waerloga looked at the one minion that had the gusts to talk, "Don't worry about the third one she's my concern not yours."

"But you didn't strip her powers, once she kills you she'll come after us!" Waerloga's minion practically yelled and begged at the same time. Waerloga's eyes was filled with rage, "How dare you question me!!" The minion burst into flames, he let out a loud screech and exploded in a million pieces.

He turned to his other minions, " Any other questions? Look I'll take care of the third Charmed one when she gets here." All the minions bowed their heads and agreed with their boss, which if they didn't they would probably blow into a million pieces just like their buddy minion just did.


	6. The power of three will set us free

**Chapter Five**

Piper and Leo looked once more at the attic and then threw the potion. When the potion hit the wall nothing happened. " Okay we need to say the spell then," Piper turned around and motioned for her future self to help her. Future Piper just stared at her blankly, " Who me?" Piper asked pointing to herself.

"No, Cole… Yes you!" Piper said sarcastically. She ran up to her and held her hand and together. " Wait wouldn't this spell take all of us back, maybe you should chant it alone and if it doesn't work then we'll make a better spell," future Piper told her. Piper looked at Leo, " She's right… hold my hand instead," Leo grabbed Piper's hand as she recited the spell,

"_Take us back from whence we came,_

_To time and place that are the same,_

_Let future be present,_

_That time regain."_

Piper recited the spell three times to make sure it would work. Piper and Leo were surrounded by bright lights. Piper could feel Leo's body next to hers as they floated away all she could think about was Leo until she felt her feet hit a firm ground. When the lights disappeared she saw the triquetra in front of her again, " Did it work?" she asked looking up at Leo.

" Piper Leo?" Piper and Leo recognized that voice it was Phoebe. They turned around and saw Phoebe and Paige right where they left them. Piper went running to her sisters and gave them a big hug. " I'm so glad your okay," Piper said looking at them in the eyes. Phoebe and Paige looked confused, " How did you get here?" Paige asked.

" I cast a spell to bring us back from the future," Piper told them while she turned around and stood by Leo. Phoebe put her hands up and looked at Piper even more confused then she did before, " What do you mean the future we just sent you back to your past lives."

Piper walked past Phoebe and Paige and went to there potion pot - a pot that they used on occasions to make potions to vanquish demons and warlocks- she started putting herbs and ingredients into the pot. " We went to the past and fixed that but the spell you gave us sent us to the future," Piper explained as she started put potion in three vials. Phoebe went over to Piper and sat down next to her, " So you went to our future how was it?"

Piper looked at her and remembered what a wreck her future self was when she got there. " It was horrible," Leo walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Paige looked concerned she stood up and walked over to Phoebe and Piper, " Why what happened?"

" There was so many horrible things but the most horrible one of all was that you guys weren't there because you guys had…died," Piper said looking down at her hands. Phoebe looked at Piper as Piper said that last word fear rose into her throat, " What? When did we die?"

Leo say that Piper was not looking so good, " Today a couple hours after we had left, but the warlock that killed you was Waerloga," Leo looked down at Piper and she looked determined to vanquish the warlock now. Paige sat down next to Piper and started to make a spell and Phoebe started to make more potion just in case he had some warlock friends. Phoebe got up and was about to scry for Waerloga, " So what's the plan?"

" The plan is to strip the Charmed ones of their powers and kill them so that I can be the new source," Waerloga told one of his minions. " My lord if it could be done it would have been done already, the charmed ones are protected by their powers it won't be that easy, You'll get us all killed!" the minion had lot of nerve to yell at his master but he wanted to make a point.

Waerloga got irritated, " Well this is one warlock who will succeed in killing the charmed ones, this plan will not fail me we will win!" With that he looked into his book of spells and witches, he only need one spell and he had all the ingredients for it.

He found the spell he needed and read the title out loud " 'Disempowering a Witch' we need a fresh human heart Barry," He called for one of is minions, he shimmered in immediately, " I need you to get me a fresh human heart and fast."

" Okay so we're going to throw the potion and say the spell afterwards, What if it doesn't work?" Paige asked doubting what they were about to do. Piper got up and put the vials in her back pockets, " Then I'll freeze one of his energy balls and you'll orb him in front of it that way he kills himself," Piper said very proudly.

Leo grabbed Piper's hand and Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and they orbed out into his layer. Piper looked around and saw a warlock shimmer in with a heart she out her hands up and blew the heart up _sorry for whoever that belonged to but your dead anyways _she thought after exploding someone's heart. The warlock turned around and threw an energy ball at Piper nut she exploded the energy ball right before it was going to hit her face.

" Boulder!" Paige threw the boulder magically to the warlock it hit the warlock right in the head and he exploded. Just then more minions came in as soon as he exploded into oblivion but they weren't alone Waerloga was with them.

On Paige's left could see Phoebe levitating and kickboxing many demons in the air. On her right she could see Piper exploding many warlocks at a time with Leo behind her making sure no one was attacking from behind. Paige orbed energy balls at the warlocks and killed them with their own power.

When all the warlocks were vanquished Waerloga was about to saw the spell when Piper froze him in mid chant. "Hurry throw the potion before more of his minions shimmer in," Piper said to her sisters. They did what Piper said and threw it at Waerloga and they started chanting the spell,

" _The power of three will set us free,_

_The power of three will set us free,_

_The power of three will set us free."_

As soon as they finished chanting he unfroze and blew up into pieces. " Okay did he die for good this time?" Paige asked. " Yes I think we killed him for good this time," Piper said then hugging her sisters in relief. After they stopped hugging they went back to the manor.

The next morning Piper woke up with Leo looking at her again, " Hi," she said to Leo and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. " So, how long have you've been watching me sleep this time?" Piper said with a big smile on her face. " For an hour or so," Leo said smiled and gave Piper a kiss again.

They went down stairs, with Leo right behind just in case she faints again, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Paige and Phoebe weren't around so that meant they were probably at work which meant Leo and Piper were all alone.

" So what do you want for breakfast?" Piper asked as they walked next to the refrigerator with Leo holding Piper's waist. " How about some pancakes?" Leo asked before kissing Piper's neck. Piper turned around and kissed Leo passionately in the lips then she stopped and started to make pancakes.

Leo just stood there looking at Piper wanting to finish the rest of the kiss but he knew there was time for that later. So he sat down and read the newspaper as she made pancakes. When Leo put newspaper down Piper was going to sit down and she had set the pancakes on in the middle of the table and handed Leo a plate.

Piper set three pancakes on Leo's plate and set two on hers. She handed him the syrup and she just stared out into space thinking about Leo and herself and of everything that had happened yesterday. " Piper, Piper" Leo had been saying her name for several minutes but she didn't hear him, " Huh?"

" I've been calling for you for like a minute already what are you thinking about?" Leo asked looking into Piper's eyes. "Nothing I was just thinking about everything that happened yesterday," Piper said while she was playing with her pancakes. Leo slid his hand across the table and held her hand, " Piper I need to ask you something."

Piper noticed he already had eaten his pancakes and she had only eaten one but she just ignored them and looked back up at Leo, " Okay." Leo was looking for the right words inside his head, " Do you want to have a baby?" Piper looked at him shocked, " Of course I do Leo."

" Are you sure because it just seemed like you didn't want to that's all," Leo said looking down at there hands. " I'm positive Leo, I want us to have a baby together and start a family of our own," Piper smiled at Leo. Leo looked up and smiled at Piper he leaned in and kissed her.

Piper got her hands and slid her fingers through his hair they got up from there seats and headed for the stairs not breaking the kiss. All Piper think about was her and Leo, she forgot about everything around her and everything that happened yesterday. It was just her and Leo all she could do was make the kiss more passionate she didn't want to stop or let go. Other than saving Leo's life from demons this was the only other way she could show him that she loved him with all her heart.

The same thing was happening to Leo all he could do was kiss her, he ran his hands through her long soft hair, which he knew she loved. He also loved it when she did the same thing to her, he loved her with all his heart and this was one of the ways to show it. When they got to the stair case Leo stopped , " I have a faster way to get there," he said breathlessly. They orbed out into their bedroom.

Phoebe was in her office at work and typing her last sentence for her advice column. Elise came in and stood at the doorway, " Great advice you came up with last night but here's what I want is this something you had to do?"

Phoebe remembered what she had wrote, someone had asked her if her job or family was more important because he hadn't been spending time with his family and he couldn't choose his hours so wanted to know if he should quit his job.

Phoebe told him to quit his job because you can replace your job for a new one but you can't replace your family. They are irreplaceable and you won't find another family. " Well I had to decide between work and family once and family is something I can't replace."

Elise looked at her, " Are you leaving us?" Phoebe laughed, " Of course not Elise I have flexible hours here and you're my best friend." Elise got watery eyes, " You think of me as your best friend." Phoebe got up and hugged Elise, " Of course I do Elise"

" You're a great advice columnist Phoebe so you better get back to work I don't want to distract you at your advice," Elise left and went into her office. Phoebe walked around her desk and sat down and put her advice to print.

Phoebe had actually gotten that advice yesterday when Piper had told her that they had died, the expression on her face made Phoebe want to spend more time with her family then getting killed. Saving innocents is very important but one thing that I've learned over the years is that you can't save every innocent.

All she had to do was think of Prue she risked her life everyday to save innocents and look what happened to her she got killed by Shax, the source's assassin, and the innocent she tried to save died in the process. She wasn't going to risk her life for every innocent not at the expense of losing her family or her life. If one of the charmed ones got killed there wouldn't be anymore power of three which means no one would be killing the demons who killed all those innocents.

Although there are many witches with powers out there, only the power of three can destroy the most powerful demons of all. Phoebe got her paper and gave it to her secretary for today's advice column. Phoebe didn't have nothing to do but she right into her office to work on tomorrows advice.

She started to think again about everything that's happened in the last few years. All the pain and loss but then they had gained a lot as well they saved a ton of innocents a month and they have Paige their lives now. Although Paige is still adjusting to having sisters and being a witch she had learned pretty quickly.

Paige was at her desk at work she helped kids with no parents or abusing parents. She had barely became a witch a the beginning of the year it was had to get used to having powers and being a witch and also having sisters. Paige got adopted when she was an infant her foster parents died in a car accident when she was in high school.

She never had siblings she was an only child sometimes she thought that Piper and Phoebe wanted her to be like Prue. She couldn't though because Prue was this super witch and she had powers that were bigger and more powerful then Phoebe and Piper's.

She barely got her powers she wouldn't be able to have great powers like she did. There was something she noticed yesterday she had just realized how much her sisters loved her and how much she loved them. That's when she realized they didn't need Prue anymore they had her and they loved her.

She didn't need to live up to Prue anymore she had her sisters now and nothing mattered more then family. She got her copies from the copier and put them in the file and handed them to her boss. She had a date with Glen her best friend, she left and headed for the café.


	7. Happily Ever After

**Chapter Six**

Piper and Leo were now downstairs and dressed, ready to start the day. Leo had some charges to take care of so he left right after he got dressed. Piper was in he kitchen making lunch when she heard the door open, "Phoebe, Paige?" There was no answer she left the kitchen and went into the conservatory, there was no one there. She went to the front door it was wide open she closed the door and headed for the kitchen.

When Piper was in the dining room a warlock attacked her and threw her against a wall. She got up and froze him, " Leo!" Seconds later Leo orbed in, Piper just looked at him and pointed to Waerloga. " Is that who I think it is?" Leo asked just staring at her. Then the front door opened and Phoebe and Paige came in.

Paige walked into the dining room and saw Waerloga frozen, " But we vanquished him." Phoebe came into the dining room and saw Waerloga " Whoa, whoa, We killed him how did he come back?" Piper just looked at Phoebe when she noticed a pain in her back she looked over her shoulder to check her back, she had a huge gash on her shoulder.

" Umm Leo a little help here," Piper said pointing at her but cut. He lifted his hands and healed her then turned his attention to Waerloga. " I don't think the spell or the potion worked, We should do plan B," Piper said looking from Phoebe to Paige to Leo.

" Okay get into positions, Piper you stay there but just don't let him hurt you, Paige you and I will be behind him so that we can surprise him. Got it?" Phoebe asked. Paige nodded and Piper saw Leo get into the kitchen just in case.

Phoebe and Paige got behind Waerloga and signaled her to unfreeze him now. She lifted her hands up and unfroze him he came running at her she kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the floor then she kicked him in the face and she ran away from him.

The reason Piper was running was so that he can use an energy ball on her. He stood up and Piper saw the expression on his face he was pissed off. He made a huge energy ball and aimed it at Piper but she threw her hands up and froze the energy ball and Waerloga.

Paige ran to Piper's side, " Waerloga!" She orbed him in front of the energy ball and Piper and Paige back away a little. Piper put her hands up in the air and unfroze Waerloga and the energy ball. Waerloga got hit by the energy ball, he yelled as he exploded into flames. The energy ball and explosion was so big Piper and Paige went flying across the room screaming.

They hit the wall in living rooms doorway, Paige hit the corner and Piper hit the wall. When Phoebe and Leo heard the scream they came running into the living room and saw a puddle of blood around Paige and Piper was knocked out.

Leo ran to Paige first her head had cracked open and blood was spilling everywhere he healed her head and she woke up to a big hug from Phoebe. That's when Paige wondered why Piper wasn't hugging her when she turned around she saw Leo healing Piper. Piper woke up to a big hug from Leo.

Leo helped her up and Phoebe and Paige gave her a huge hug. " We're so glad your okay," Phoebe said, " We thought we almost lost you too." Piper looked around, " I think he's actually vanquished this time, thank god."

Phoebe looked at the black spot on the carpet, " Good that way the power of three can spend some time together." Piper looked at Phoebe and shook her head, " Nope not the power of three, you mean so that we sisters three can spend some time together." Paige nodded her head, " I'll agree to that."

They all looked at Leo, " Don't worry about me I got other charges to protect right now." Piper pushed away from her sisters and followed Leo into the kitchen, " Be careful," Piper touched the side of his face and kissed him, " I love you." Leo looked down t her, " I love you, too," he bent down to kiss her again. " See you at dinner," Leo orbed out and Piper went into the conservatory.

Her sister were already having fun without here painting each others nails, " I think we learned something today," Piper said entering the room and sitting down, " Family is more important then work and in our case that would be charmed work." Paige looked at her, " Yup, I agree with you," Paige just looked at Piper and remembered something, " Piper can I ask you something."

Piper just stared at her blankly, " Sure sweetie ask away." Paige looked from Phoebe to Piper, " Do you want kids?" Piper laughed, " Of course I want kids especially with Leo I love him." Phoebe looked at Piper confused, " Why did you laugh?" Piper drank a sip of her tea, " Because Leo asked me the same exact question today?"

" I'm just happy for you your going to be a soon-to-be mom pretty some and we will be soon-to-be aunts," Paige said, " And I'm really happy because I have sisters who love me and who I love." Piper and Phoebe smiled and gave Paige a hug, " I love you," Piper, Phoebe, and Paige said at the same time. They started laughing together for saying it at the same time.


End file.
